special_afandomcom-20200213-history
Rice Balls-Devotion
Rice Balls-Devotion is the third Episode of the anime, Special A. Plot Hikari is supposed to be making a bento for Kei. A rare sight for the SA members, Kei has been happily smiling since morning! On the other hand...someone who has no experience at cooking and applies too much force where its not needed...how will Hikari manage it? Moreover, she is unaware about Kei's feelings. He didn't tell her to make the bento only because of their challenge. It was because he actually wanted her to make something whole heartedly for him. Summary The SA are once again relaxing in the Green house, with Hikari asking Kei about what she must do for him since he won the challenge. Kei says that he would like her to make a bento for him. Next day, Hikari arrives and asks Akira if she can borrow the SA Kitchen, since her Mom didn't allow her to cook at home because she usually destroys the entire kitchen. Akira seems mad at Kei as she thinks that he is forcing her "angel Hikari" to make a bento for him. At the Green House, everyone else is surprised to see Kei in a really good mood. The student council president arrives and is looking for Hikari but is insulted by the SA. Hikari makes a bad start for the bento. She isn't able to wash the rice properly and spreads it everywhere. She then applies too much force and her hand goes through the dish. Not ready to give up, she gives another try but fails again. A terrified Akira flees from the place, with an excuse that her stomach isn't feeling good. Kakei is seen to be peeping inside the kitchen. He gets very excited and thinks that Hikari is making the bento for him. While walking around the school, Kei overhears some female students talking about their homemade lunch and silently walks away. After Hikari takes the rice out of the cooker, it seems to have been turned into stone. She takes a round-shaped rice ball to Kei, and the others are shocked to see it. Hikari trips and falls, and the rice ball sinks in the ground. In spite of that, Kei insists on eating it, but Hikari snatches it and eats it herself. She goes back to the kitchen to re-do it. Kei goes after her and says that there is no need for her to force herself, however, Hikari has no plans of giving up. Later, lying under the open sky, Kei recalls his childhood. During lunch, all the other kids happily ate the bento made by their mother, except for him. The other kids were impressed when he ate special lunch prepared for him, but he wasn't really happy. Hikari again washes the rice, but it seems to have been liquified. She goes to the library to find a rice that wont break even if she applies too much force. After finding it, she once again starts cooking, but this time, a blast follows. Akira, who came to check on her, offers help but Hikari refuses. Tadashi arrives and says that Kei doesn't really care as long as its handmade. He says that Kei has never eaten a homemade bento because in his household, both of his parents work. After hearing this, Hikari agrees to let Akira help her. Hikari finally finishes the bento, but before Kei could eat it, Kakei grabs it instead. However, he becomes stiff after tasting it and calls it terrible. Kei glares at Kakei with a killing aura around him, which makes him flee from the place. He then sadly watches Hikari as she picks up the rice ball. She apologizes for making suck an awful bento. However, Kei still eats it and states that they are delicious. He calls Kakei an idiot for not realizing the true taste of the rice balls. After eating, he heads out to "slowly end Kakei's life". Hikari then says that next time, she will make a bento for the others as well, though they are completely against the idea. Category:Episodes